


No place like home (I’d prefer IKEA)

by eightbluetrafficlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Multi, a trip to ikea goes wrong, check them out on tumblr!, gift for totesunrepentant!, new years dinner, wintershklanceexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbluetrafficlights/pseuds/eightbluetrafficlights
Summary: Lance, Keith and Shiro finally bought an apartment together, and thus, that means furniture shopping is in order.They travel to the nearest IKEA to go argue about which couch to take in what color (Lance demands blue), but when Keith gets a phone call, it seems like their trip will have to be cut short.





	No place like home (I’d prefer IKEA)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totes_unrepentant_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totes_unrepentant_fangirl/gifts).



> Aaah, finally! Trust me to post my gift on the last possible day ;)  
> This was a gift for the winter shklance exchange for [@totesunrepentant](http://totesunrepentant.tumblr.com/)! I hope you like it!

“What about a KLIPPAN?”

“Seriously? I had one of those back in Cuba, they do _not_ fit my standards. Not soft and couch-y enough.”

 

Ah, IKEA. The place where dreams both come true and get crushed.

Currently, Keith, Lance and Shiro were there for the first option. They’d bought an apartment of their own at last, and right now, they were traveling around the gigantic store to find furniture that pleased them all to fill said apartment with. They soon discovered that that was easier said than done.

While Shiro and Lance debated over which couch would be both soft enough and not too pricey, Keith simply sat down on one, chuckling softly and closing his eyes.

“You two, honestly.” He mumbled fondly, more to himself than anyone else. This was quite peaceful, actually, lying in a comfortable couch that was probably far too expensive. Keith could still hear Lance and Shiro debate, which he really didn’t mind, because they were bringing up the most ridiculous arguments.

“Shiro, come _on_ , even a fool could see that this one is better. It’d make for the perfect bouncy castle.” _Oh, Lance._

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be jumping around while watching tv!” _Oh, Shiro._

“That’s obviously not what I meant-”

“Excuse me?”

 

Keith cracked one eye open at that. He’d thought that the new voice was addressing him at first, telling him he should sleep somewhere else, but turns out that this wasn’t the case. Some old lady had approached Lance, gently tapping his arm.

Keith found her to be kind of cute. Not in the way that babies or hot guys (his boyfriends, for example) are cute, but in that way that old people can be cute by just being old. Lance told him about that once.

She wore a lot of blue, so much that Keith assumed that it even blinded Lance, a proud blue-enthusiast. She also only barely reached Lance’s upper arms, which was definitely one of the factors in her old-people-cuteness rating.

 

“Oh, eh, yeah? Can I help you with something?” asked Lance, turning around somewhat confusedly. It was pretty damn adorable, in Keith’s humble opinion, the way his eyebrows raised and his lips formed a small pout.

“I just wanted to say,” the woman began, paused, and Keith sat up a bit straighter. Maybe it was nothing, but the woman’s voice sounded exactly the way his second foster mom’s would whenever she ‘kindly’ asked if Keith had taken the key to the front door again to try and run. In a sweet way, yet her words had been dripping with poison. And Keith got the same feeling from this seemingly lovely lady.

“Me and my husband have this couch too, it’s really not convenient. Starts creaking the moment my grandchildren jump on there.” Oh. So maybe Keith was wrong. Lance chuckled softly, glancing over at Shiro before looking back at the woman.

“Oh, well, thanks.” Said Lance, and Shiro added a kind, “we’ll take it into account.”

 

“Also, I saw you two with that other boy before,” she gestured over to Keith, “and I was confused. You were holding hands.” There it is. The words dripping with poison.

“Oh, yeah, we’re a couple, those are my boyfriends.” Shiro told her, ever so insistent on being nice, even though the lady was blinking so uncontrollably in an _attempt_ to not look too vile.

Keith probably would’ve punched her already, old lady or not, so kudos to Shiro. Lance didn’t seem to be too far from doing so either.

“But… isn’t a couple two?” She asked, her voice so sweet but so void of kindness at the same time. Oh, this bitch was taking the passive aggressive route.

 

“Well, he _would’ve_ said triple, but you wouldn’t have understood.” Lance seemed surprised at Keith’s outburst, which was funny, because Keith had them pretty often in situations like this one. Shiro definitely didn’t seem surprised, he just sighed and let it happen. Good choice.

The lady was _still_ blinking like a fool, but at least she seemed to be caught off guard. Keith stood, approaching his boyfriends and the opponent.

“Is that all you came to say? Thank you, old lady that tells us how to live our lives, but that’ll be all.” By then, Keith was standing with Lance and Shiro, arms crossed over his chest, a satisfactory smirk on his lips as the grumpy lady left, mumbling something about how she hoped they’d take the creaky couch.

 

Shiro was kind of reserved about it, but as they continued their search for a couch, Lance was very vocal about their encounter with the lady.

“The _nerve_ on old people these days, unbelievable.”

“Lance, relax.” Shiro answered, a smile on his lips as he took the Cuban’s hand in his own.

“Will you just let me rant about old people? Is this a free country or what?”

Shiro shook his head, a soft smile on his lips.

 

“What do you think of this couch?” Shiro asked, pointing at a grey couch that seemed particularly bouncy and soft. Keith dropped down in it with a smile, closely followed by Lance and Shiro.

“Love it. Let’s take it in blue.” Lance mumbled, and by then he was already draped over both Keith’s and Shiro’s laps. Those two didn’t seem as relaxed as him, though.

“In blue?!” Both of them argued at the same time, sitting up and causing Lance to groan.

“We are definitely not taking it in blue. I like the grey.”

“What? No, no, I’m sure we agreed on blue.”

“We never agreed on blue! You always want everything blue! Our kitchen walls will already be blue, we’re not turning our apartment into a smurf house!

Keith merely listened to Shiro and Lance arguing, a smirk on his lips as he shook his head. He loved those dorks so much.

 

That was when the intro of _Highway to Hell_ sounded through the 475 square foot apartment of the IKEA showroom. Keith scrambled to take his phone, ending the unwanted concert, even though Lance has paused their argument to play air guitar to Keith’s ringtone.

 

“Keith Kogane speaking, who’s this?”

“Ah, mister Kogane, this is Throk of Daibazaal.” Ah. The owner of the building of their newly acquired apartment.

“Yeah?”

“There are some issues with your apartment.” That made Keith raise an eyebrow. Would they have to pay more? Probably. He could see Shiro and Lance looking over at him, trying to figure out what he seemed to be so concerned about, but he shook his head as to tell them not to worry. It probably wasn’t anything to worry about.

“Oh?”

“Yes, well, see, there was inspection throughout the whole building, and as it turns out, we have to close it.”

“What?!” Keith’s outburst definitely made Lance and Shiro worry. Maybe they should worry after all.

“Yes, well, it seems that the building is not livable anymore. You get your payment back, of course.”

In other words, they’d lost their apartment. Fuck.

 

“Keith? What was that all about?” Asked Shiro, clearly worried by the wide-eyed look on Keith’s face.

“Good news.” He began, though he wasn’t looking too excited. “You two don’t need to argue about the couch anymore.”

 

Turns out they were there to get their dreams crushed after all.

 

* * *

 

"I know it sucks,” Lance began. Keith rolled his eyes, huffing.

“Let me finish, will you?” Keith rolled his eyes from the driver’s seat, Shiro smirking a bit from the passenger’s seat next to him.

“I know this sucks,” Lance began once more, and this time Keith kept quiet, “but it's our only option. My parents are the only people we know that have enough room for three more people."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, turning around to face Lance in the back seat of their car. He was about to speak, before Lance continued, "Who don't live in Japan, Shiro. That was implied."

“Hey, my parents would’ve loved taking us in.” Shiro argued, grinning as he glanced back at Lance.

“We’d have to share a house with your parents and Kuro. Though, I gotta say, your brother’s an excellent flirt.” Shiro shook his head, snickering. “Next time he flirts with you, I swear, I’ll dump a bucket of water on top of him.”

Keith glanced away from the road to look at the Japanese man somewhat weirdly, smirk on his lips. “Dump a bucket of water on top of him? That’s the worst you could think of? I don’t _have_ siblings, and even I know you need to come up with something different to get ‘em to back off.”

“I second that.” Lance agreed, grinning brightly as he looked out the front window of the car. That’s when Keith made the car come to a halt, because to their left was their destination. Lance’s parents’ house.

AKA their new residence until they found a place of their own.

 

Yeah.

 

Keith and Shiro were about to step out when Lance reached over to Shiro’s car door, locking the doors from there like some kind of villain.

“Lance, what the fuck?” Asked Keith, and Shiro couldn’t disagree.

“Okay, so, look, here’s the thing.” He began, making solid eye-contact with both of them before continuing.

“My parents don’t know about the whole poly and bi thing I’ve got going on. I- eh, never got around to telling them.”

“What?!” Sure, they’d never met Lance’s parents before, but Keith had thought that was because they lived hours away. Not because they didn’t know.

 

“Do you expect us to just- sneak around and pretend to be just friends like teens?” Shiro asked, rather exasperated, but Lance nodded, and the two in front groaned in unison.

“We better find an apartment quickly then.” Keith mumbled, heaving a deep sigh before unlocking the door and stepping out, outlooking the house.

Well, this would be quite the adventure.

 

Though, Keith didn’t have much time to think, for as soon as Lance stepped out, the front door opened and two people looking a lot like the Cuban man came to hug him.

Ah, the parents.

Before he knew it the two were facing Keith and Shiro, who had come to stand next to him.

“Oh, so you two are the roommates, then?” Lance’s mom spoke, and Keith could actually _feel_ Shiro and Lance make eye-contact, without a doubt both mentally reciting that one vine, and Keith had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

“Uh- yeah, that’s us. It’s a pleasure meeting you, miss McClain.” Shiro spoke with a polite smile, clearly having recovered from what Keith liked to call meme-fever.

“Please, just call me Rosa.” The woman laughed, a warm smile resting on her lips. “And this is my husband, Paul.”

“You can call me mister McClain, though.” Lance and Rosa laughed, but Keith and Shiro exchanged a look that said that they both understood that likely wasn’t joke.

“Pleasure meeting you. I’m Shiro, and this is Keith.”

“Alright, well, Keith, Shiro, we’ll help you both get your luggage upstairs, and how about I get you both a cup of coffee after that?”

They both gladly agreed- they’d need coffee to survive this.

 

* * *

 

“Not that your parents are rude people or anything.” Keith mumbled against Lance’s neck, spooning him from behind in Lance’s bed. They’d gotten separate rooms, since Lance had enough older siblings who had moved out to make this house into an actual hotel, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t get in Lance’s room to cuddle.

“No, they’re amazing. And your mom makes the best coffee I’ve ever had.” Shiro chuckled softly, his thumb rubbing circles on Lance’s arm. “So why do you think they won’t accept you?”

Lance merely shrugged, just kind of relishing in the fact that he was being sandwiched by his two favorite people in the world.

“Dunno. They were both raised pretty conservatively, so, I don’t know.” He mumbled, humming a bit to himself.

“I just... mostly... never got around to telling them, and I feel like it’s too late to do so now. Can’t really go like, hey mom, dad, remember those roommates of mine? Yeah, they’ve been my boyfriends for like a year and a half, surprise! No thanks.” Keith snorted, Shiro chuckling and kissing Lance shortly.

“Maybe word it slightly differently.”

“No shit, Shiro.” Mumbled Lance, smirk on his lips. He didn’t bother to say anything else, just relaxing against the two of them. It had been a long day, he was ready to just pass out. Coffee with his parents had been awkward enough already, he was just exhausted.

 

_“So Shiro, what do you do for a job?” Rosa asked, warm brown eyes focused on the man as she poured some homemade coffee in his cup. He suspected one of Lance’s siblings, maybe even Lance himself had painted it, since it said ‘best dad in the universe’ with some doodles of planets around it. It was pretty cute._

_“I’m in my last year of my master in astronomy. I get to teach astronomy to the first years too.”_

_“Oh, how interesting!” Rosa smiled, pouring coffee for Keith, then for herself and her husband. “A handsome fellow like you, you must have a girlfriend, right?”_

_Flatter Shiro all you like, but that wouldn’t make him blush. This, now, this did. Good thing Paul saved him._

_“Rosa.”_

_“I’m just teasing, don’t worry. What about you though, Keith? You’re a dashing young lad as we-”_

_“Rosa!”_

 

Yeah, that had certainly been a… funny conversation. The male closed his eyes, leaned against both Keith’s and Shiro’s chests. This was good. He felt peaceful, warm. Like there was nowhere he’d rather be. In fact, he wanted to just stay in that moment forever.

 

But of course, as anyone who ever read or watched a work of fiction, you must be aware that almost immediately after a person thinks this, things start going to hell. This was no different.

 

Lance did hear the slight creak of the door that indicated it was slowly opening, but only when he felt Keith rapidly getting out of the bed and Shiro pushing himself to the other side of the bed, did he realize what this meant. He shot up, eyes wide.

“Ms. McClain!” Shiro practically squeeked, but sadly enough, Lance couldn’t dwell on how cute that sounded.

“Mom. Hey.”

Rosa was stood in the doorway with a watering can, without doubt to water Lance’s plants that he had never bothered to take with him when he moved out.

“Are you three… doing alright here?” She asked slowly, her gaze moving over the three just as slowly, with them looking like three deer caught in the headlights.

“Doing amazing, as always, mom.” Lance spoke, that impatient tone that teens still living at home always use when they’re silently waiting for parents to give them privacy clear in his voice. You know the one.

“Alright, well, loves, you shouldn’t stay up too late, we have our infamous New Year's lunch tomorrow, I don’t want you to be exhausted.”

“Right- yes, miss McClain.” Shiro practically stammered, and upon a stern stare from Lance’s mom, he corrected himself. “... Rosa?” She smiled at that, and Lance could even see Keith smirk a little bit. You wouldn’t think it when you saw him, but Shiro is really a lot like a puppy in many ways. Physical not being one of them, obviously.

“Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late.” Rosa smiled, turning around and closing the door behind her without even having watered the plants at all.

 

“Oh my God,” Lance groaned burying his face in his pillow.

“If we keep it up, there’s not going to be much to hide. Just saying.” Shiro chuckled, lying back down in his previous position, Keith joining soon enough as well.

“We can worry about that later,” mumbled Keith, and Lance couldn’t really say that he disagreed. Instead, he snuggled closer to his two boyfriends, yawning before closing his eyes. Lance had always been a fast sleeper, the other two weren’t so lucky. So within ten minutes, the Cuban boy was fast asleep.

Chuckling softly, Shiro kissed Lance’s forehead, and Keith kissed his neck.

“G’night, Lance.” One of them whispered, and soon, all three were asleep.

 

* * *

 

Keith was always awake early. Don’t misunderstand, he was awake early, but up very late. So when Shiro sat up, yawning to look over at his two boyfriends, he wasn’t surprised to see Keith awake, an arm wrapped around Lance lazily.

“Breakfast?” The raven-haired man asked eloquently, and Shiro smirked, carefully moving past the still sleeping boyfriend to kiss the other one.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be back up in a bit.” The taller man assured him with a smile, pulling on a new shirt and some sweatpants before walking downstairs, into the kitchen.

 

No one seemed to be awake yet, so Shiro just started looking through the drawers until he found a pan, eggs and milk to make his boyfriends and himself some scrambled eggs.

He was just putting the finished eggs on three plates, humming to himself when he heard someone come downstairs.

“Shiro?”

He had to keep himself from groaning.

“Rosa!” He smiled and turned around, the three plates with a fork on each one balanced in his arms. When you have two boyfriends that like to stay in bed for a long time, that is simply a skill you have to acquire.

“What are you doing?” She asked, seeming very confused, but somewhat impressed as well.

“Eh- bringing the other two breakfast. You know how your son likes to stay in bed for a long time.”

Rosa opened her mouth, seeming for a moment that she would say something about it, but then didn’t, just smiling and nodding.

Shiro didn’t waste any time, heading upstairs after that and getting into Lance’s room.

 

“Breakfast…?” Lance asked sleepily, and Shiro smiled. Clearly, Keith had only just woken him up.

“Mhm. Scrambled eggs.” Shiro smiled, waiting until the two were in a sitting position before handing them their plates, after which he went to sit down on the bed and started to eat as well.

He decided not to mention his encounter with Rosa that morning. Lance had already been sort of stressed out after she walked in on them the day before, even if he had tried to hide it.

“Y’know, these eggs could use some salt, Shiro.”

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

 

New Years lunch. Keith found it a little ridiculous, but as it turned out, it was a big deal in the McClain family. Apparently, during dessert, they were all supposed to make a wish for the next year, going around the table.

“It’s a thing I suggested when I was seven.” Lance explained as he tied Shiro’s tie. “We kept doing it ever since.”

“That’s kind of cute.” Shiro hummed, moving to look into the mirror and check if Lance had done a good job, straightening his tie a bit.

 

The dinner itself went surprisingly well. Keith talked about that one Christmas where he was the cause of what his foster family at that time would later call ‘The Turkey Incident of 2034’, Shiro constantly complimented Rosa and Paul of making a really delicious dinner, and Lance kept on having to hear practically his entire childhood being told to his boyfriends. Or at least, the embarrassing moments.

“-and then, he licked it!” Rosa finished, followed by everyone laughing, except Lance, who just groaned dramatically.

“Isn’t it time for dessert, mom?” He asked, mostly to prevent another story about him being told. Anything to prevent that.

Rosa went to the kitchen, dragging Paul with her, and the two returned with plates of tiramisu for everyone.

 

“Paul, Rosa, this looks absolutely amazing.” Shiro spoke, and the two chuckled softly.

“Wait ‘til you eat it, it’s my mother’s recipe.” Paul explained, before taking some powdered sugar and adding it on top. Rosa did too, so Keith assumed that was a McClain thing.

 

“Lance, won’t you start?” Asked Rosa, and while Keith didn’t immediately understand, he would, soon.

“I wish we’ll have a new apartment next year. You guys are amazing, but I really don’t want to be living at home again for too long.” Luckily, Rosa laughed at that, as well as everyone else. Keith noticed that Lance added some powdered sugar on top of his tiramisu as well, but didn’t comment on it.

“Eh, is it my turn now?” Shiro asked, and when Lance nodded, he continued. “Alright, well… I wish we’ll all just be happy next year.”

“Too cheesy, Shiro!” Lance complained with a soft laugh, but the man just shrugged and took the sugar from Lance to add some to his own dessert.

“I wish that our garden doesn’t get flooded again this year.” Paul spoke, and while Lance smirked, Rosa nodded solemnly. “I’ll pray to that.” She agreed, before clearing her throat.

“Well, I wish that this year, Lance, Keith and Shiro will finally get a girlf-”

“Sugar?” Keith asked, trying to keep his voice low as he looked at Shiro and gestured for the sugar. What? He just wanted to try it.

“What is it? Keith, mom’s talking.” Lance spoke, but only when he looked up at Keith and saw Shiro, frozen in surprise and about to hand the sugar over, he realized his mistake.

For ten solid seconds, nobody spoke.

 

Until Keith cleared his throat.

“Can I?” Nobody said anything, so he just continued. “I wish to tell you that me and Shiro are both dating your son, and have been for a year and a half.”

Again, nobody spoke. But this time, there was movement. Rosa and Paul made eye-contact, and while they didn’t speak, Keith had a feeling they had a whole conversation in just that moment. It was nerve-racking. Though, he could be wrong, but Keith thought that he saw the faintest of smiles on their lips right before Rosa stood.

 

“Well then… I wish that this year, my son and his boyfriend will have the time of their life together. And I wish for him to know how much we love him, and how annoyed we are because he didn’t tell us sooner, but we love him anyway.”

 

That day had served them all well. Lance had cried and hugged his parents, Paul had threatened to hurt Keith and Shiro if they ever hurt his son, and all was well. Spending New Year with the McClains became an annual tradition, and ‘The Lance Sugar Incident of 2051’ became a thing he would be forever teased about.

 

And, spoiler alert, that year, all their wishes came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love feedback, so leave a comment or come scream on my tumblr: [@eightbluetrafficlights](http://eightbluetrafficlights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
